The legend of Red
by T2T
Summary: Black is a everything for hire. Pay him to do anything, he'll do it. Black receives an E-Mail from a distressed mother who has lost her son and is willing to pay good cash to find him. Black sets of from Unova to find a Pokemon trainer legend. But will this job be as easy as he thinks?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hilbert, but everyone just calls me Black. I am a Pokemon trainer. I am not really interested in the badges. I already have 8. I beat the elite four, I saved the Unova region, Twice! (Nate is my cousin, I did most of the work) I have a team of ace Pokemon and can beat just about everyone around. I am more a for hire guy. I get paid, ill do it. When I got the job to track down the seven sages I did it fast. I am good at my job. (Whatever job that is.) I do it fast then I am done.

But it started normal but got tough quick. The job I just recieved was gonna be hard. Harder than I have ever done before. I knew it from the email, this is how it began.

I was sitting on my chair and looking at my screen. I had just made 2,000,000 P from a Job in Castelia town. I was looking at a plot of land I could by to make my jobs a lot easier, when I got the email.

Dear Hilbert (Black)

My son received a request to complete the Kanto Pokedex. When he took the job he did it in two years. He promised to phone me every little while. He did for a few months, and then I never heard or saw him again. Neither has anyone else. I have notified the Police but he is still missing. He has been missing for two months now. Please hurry. I have no idea where he is.

P.S. His name is Red

Sincerely

Mrs. Atai

The job is set. My mission starts in Kanto. Black is back, and i'm going to find Red. The Pokemon legend


	2. Chapter 2

After flying a great distance on my Archeops I reached Pallet town. I had my incredibly expensive tablet from Devon industries ready to take notes. After I landed I put Archeops back in his Pokeball. Then I walked up to the door. I knocked hard and the door and a women answered.

"Are you Black?" She asked.

I just nodded. She turned and walked inside, I followed.

"Lets start at the beginning." I said.

"O.k. So Red wanted to go on a journey to help Prof. Oak. He chose Pikachu, which is a rare Pokemon in most places. He completed the gyms and defeated some sort of terrorist group and then beat the Champion. Instead of constant pay he decided to finish his Pokedex. He located all of the known Pokemon in the region. Including Project Mewtwo."

I noted on the completed Pokedex and Project Mewtwo.

"After that he ventured into the Kanto region and won 8 more badges. He beat the league there and returned home. He gave Prof. Oak all the data then set off with a National Pokedex to complete it. He didn't have enough money to get himself all the way out to other regions to find Pokemon so he said he would venture around Kanto and Johto where no one had gone before to find the rarest of Pokemon. He said he was in the ocean looking for rare Pokemon on two islands. Then he contacted me less and less. He heard there was a rare Psychic Pokemon that was in the islands and that he would not leave until he found it." She sobbed again. "That might be a good place to start."

"Anything else?" I asked her.

"Just this, he seemed to be changing when I spoke to him over the phone." She finished speaking then sobbed again.

"I'll hurry, don't forget, I don't quit on jobs. I will find Red."

Then I walked out the door and approached the Pokemon lab.

I barged in without knocking.

"Excuse me!" Prof Oak said. "Who are you, and WHY did you just barge in here!?"

"I am Black." I explained. "Red's mother employed me to find her son. I need to talk to you."

"Um. O.K." He said. "But what do you have in mind?"  
"First, I need to know where the rarest Pokemon are in Kanto."

"Well." Prof. Oak said. "That would Probably be the Seafoam Islands and Mt. Moon. There is one other place but you can't go there, almost no one can go there."

"O.K. That all I need." I said. "If you get any new info on Red contact me.

Then I left. I released Archeops out of the Pokeball and took off into the sky. It was time to begin my search.


	3. Chapter 3

I had pulled up a map of Kanto on the Devon Pad tablet and I looked at the Pokemon habitat feature. About a hour fly away was the seafoam islands. It was a common habitat for rare Pokemon. It was a good start, but that was weeks ago. Red could have found the Pokemon he was looking for and moved on. But I could still find a trail from there to find him.

After about an hour of flying I reached the shore. I entered the cave and was astounded by the ice all around me. I thought for a moment and realized I didn't feel cold. All of a sudden a snowboarder ran up to me.

"Kid are you crazy!? This is one of the coldest places in the world! The cold is overriding your nerves!" He explained. "If you don't have a coat use a fire Pokemon to keep you warm."

I began to shiver and become dizzy. I pulled out one of my Pokeball and released Darman. My Darmanitan.

"Quick Darman, use Overheat." I barely got out that much, then my lips turned blue and I fell to the ground shivering. Darman crouched low next to me and glowed with warmth. The heat flowed through my body and I regained the strength to move.

"By the way kid." The snowboarder said. "The ice here is Nevermelt Ice. That mean you can take it as a souvenir. It is more useful in the hands of Pokemon though!"

Then the Snowboarder rid off. I looked around and noticed the ladders in the ground. I nodded to Darman and he understood. I leaped onto his head and rid him as he climbed down the ladder. Darman climbed down the first ladder then down a second. Darman than ran across the room to a third ladder. When we reached the bottom we found a heavy mist all around us. The extreme cold here was evaporating incredibly fast around us.

"Darman wait here for a second." I said. I looked around, squinting my eyes to see through the mist. I called out Sam, my Samurott. Then I called back Darman. The cold seeped into me for a second but I pulled out my jacket. I slipped it on and I regained a little bit of my Body Heat.

"Sam just surf around." I said. We surfed around looking for anything, a clue, a dropped item, anything would help. I thought I saw someone, I squinted my eyes. I saw the figure pull out a ball and then a flash of light filled the room. Then there was something on his shoulder. I tapped sam on his horn and he surfed closer. The mist began to lift and I could see stairs in front of me. I leaped onto the stairs and called sam back to his Pokeball. I slowly walked up the stairs and found a boy and a massive light blue bird. A pikachu crawled out from under the boys hat and zapped the bird with a thunder bolt. Then the boy removed a Pokeball from his pocket that hit the bird between the eyes. A burst of light shot from the ball and absorbed the bird. The Pokeball flew back into his hand. Then he tossed it up and the bird flew out. He ran forward and jumped onto the bird. The boy touched the birds forehead and with a crazy look in his eyes then he pointed up. The bird's wings were beating incredibly fast and it shot up into the sky carrying the boy with him. A plastic card fell from the boys pocket, I picked it up off the ground and dusted it off. It was a Pokemon I.D. Name Red Pokemon _. The original word had been scratched out and the word legend was carved in.

I had gotten so close to catching him. But now he is gone, and he got whatever he wanted. I took out my Pokedex and tried to look in the National data base. I found the entries on the Pokemon. It was Articuno, one of the three legendary birds. I kept reading, when they all are brought together at a specific location they can be used to summon one of the ultimate Pokemon known as…

The Pokedex's battery died right before the last words. Now I will just have to wait to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Red was gone fast. There was almost no evidence but once Archeops and I were soaring through the clouds we saw the trail of snow and ice that showed the exact path Red had taken. We spiraled around the clouds following the frosty trail, soon we ran out of trail and were forced to land. After I landed, I called Archeops back into his Pokeball. I called out Todd, he's my Lillipup. He is more a pet than a battler, nevertheless he is a skilled tracker.

"Alright Todd." I said quietly. "I need you to sniff out this guy." I held out Red's trainer I.D. Todd sniffed the I.D and began yipping. Then he stuck his nose to the ground and followed a scented trail into the forest. Todd walked in circle around a tree then attempted to climb it. I pulled out another Pokeball and sent out Ivon. He is my Serperior.

"Ivon, I need you to get us up into the tree." I explained. "Unharmed please. No throwing."

Ivon rolled his eyes and used his vines to pick up Todd, he lifted Todd into the tree then picked up me. Slowly he set me down on one of the stable branches, then he beckoned for more alone time in his Pokeball. I absorbed him back into the ball and followed Todd. Todd climbed across the branches and a narrow branch. I followed him across the branch making sure not to fall. After we reached the other tree Todd climbed back down and took off to the west. I leaped down and chased after him. Todd stopped in front of a rocky hill and yipped. I looked at the front boulder, several scratch marks and a burnt trail all the way to the top of the hill. I pulled out a blade of grass and touched it to the scorch. No fire, I removed the blade and felt the smoldered tip. Still warm, that mean it must be at around 2 hours old. I climbed up the hill and Todd followed. At the very summit the scorch marks stopped and there was a ring of emptiness. Plants were gone, pebbles blown away, not even dust. Just solid rock. No frost, no Articuno. The scorch marks mean a fire type, the scratches mean claws, and the missing stuff on the summit means wings. I scanned my memory of fire types with claws and wings. Charizard. I brought Todd back into his Pokeball and brought out Archeops. I leaped on quickly and flew up into the sky. I looked around me and noticed a trail of smoke. I followed the trail as fast as I could. Before I knew it we had been following the trail for hours and the sun was setting. The sky darkened more and more as we flew on and soon, it became too dark to see the smoke.

I squinted my eyes and could make out a faint light ahead, Archeops flew as fast as he could but began to grow tired. The light was moving, slowly but it was. We could catch it if we hurried. Soon the light stopped heading forward and I catched up. Soon I landed on the top of a Pokemon center, it was about a mile away from Red and his Charizard. I pulled out my sleeping bag and pillow and slept on the top of the Pokemon Center. I wasn't sure of Red's intentions yet, but I would find out soon.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up at 4:00 AM. I boarded Archeops and flew over to where Red was sleeping. I landed stealthily on the edge and jumped off and found him lying against a rock asleep with a Pikachu on his lap. I pulled out my Devon Pad and Texted Red's mom.

"I found him, we are on top of the Power Plant North of Lavender Town."

Red's eyes snapped open and he sprung to his feet. Pikachu was poised for battle.

"Red, wait!" I tried to begin explaining and he pulled out another Pokeball. He released his Charizard and then boarded him. I knew that he was just going to try to escape so I sent out everyone of my Pokemon. Red tossed out 4 other Pokeballs. Darman attacked the Venusaur. As unbelievable as it was that Red's Pokemon didn't need orders, they knew him well enough to perform on their own!

"Quick Sam, use Hydro Pump and take out Charizard before Red can get away!"

Venusaur knocked Darman out of the way and took the Hydro Pump for Charizard.

"Ivon use leaf blade to knock out Venusaur."

Ivon started to make his leaf sword when a bolt of lightning shot from Pikachu as he knocked out everyone of my Pokemon. Red called back his Pokemon accept for Charizard and Pikachu. Pikachu leaped from the building onto Red's shoulder. I called all my Pokemon back and realized that Red had just defeated all my Pokemon at once. If Red didn't want to be caught I was going to need some better training.

I watched helplessly as Red flew off into the sunrise. He was tough, I thought I was tough, then I battled him. Red had gone into something crazy. I didn't know what, but something was wrong it just didn't add up right. The pieces of the puzzle were just not clicking, Red wasn't acting normal. His mom said that he changed, it just didn't make sense. What changed in him, what is he after and why. I knew these questions were pointless, I just needed a few more pieces then I could put it together.

I walked into the Pokemon center and got my Pokemon healed, then I set off to the nearest phone booth, I needed some favors from an old friend.


	6. Chapter 6

I locked the door to the phone booth and pressed all the numbers in order then back then I dialed.

"Hello, this is the P.G.P.U how may I help you?" The secretary asked.

"I am here to ask a favor from Looker. it's urgent."

"Just a moment please." She said.

"Hello looker." I said.

"Hello Black." He said. "What is it?"

"So right now I am on a job in Kanto. It's involving Red, Pokemon Trainer Legend"

"Ok." He said. "What do you have in mind?"

"I just need help putting the pieces together. Red left and stopped phoning his mom, so she said try to find him. I found him and he was capturing legendaries. He hasn't spoken a word but everyone says is trying to complete his Pokedex. I chased him down to the Power Plant and tried to battle him but he beat the snot out of me. Then he ran away again."

"Here's what I think." He said. "Red could be going crazy or it could be just completing his Pokedex. Or if he does any crime it could be some form of mind control."

It all clicked all of a sudden.

"I Got to go call you later!" I said. The pieces were still mixed up but I got a quarter of the picture. Ever since Red stopped phoning his mom crime got a ton more severe. Usually Red stops it, but why not now?

The puzzle was still unclear but it fit together in a few places. Red was involved in some of this crime, but how and why?


	7. Chapter 7

I knew the voice, I just couldn't place it.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Giovanni?"

"No." The man said. "Giovanni attempted to disband Team Rocket a long time ago. But me, and my members of my former team came together and now rule Team Rocket! I am…"

The chair swiveled around. "GHETSIS!"

Ghetsis Readied his Pokeballs and pulled out a device from his pocket.

"Team Plasma failed me. I knew there had to be someone in the world like N. A pawn, but strong. Unfortunately, I had to settle for Red. With a few bits of tech I got him under my control."

I called back Dit and prepared to fight. Ghetsis stood up and pressed the front button on his device. An army of Team Rocket Grunts stood at ease waiting for their next command.

"Attention all grunts!" Ghetsis said. "Remove him from my office and take him to the prison." The grunts marched forward holding out their Pokeballs.

"Just go with it kid!" One said. "You don't got a chance against all of us at once!" I held my hands up and waited for Ghetsis.

"If you will excuse me Black. I have to go check on the rest of my plans." Ghetsis finished his sentence then left the room. The grunts all watched him leave then they turned their attention back to me. I clicked my tongue and the grunts looked at me like I was crazy. I felt her stir and the tiny heartbeat. At that instant the water bottle in my side pouch transformed into a Zorua. I clicked my tongue in morse code for hide and Zorua understood. Zorua channeled her dark energy and made us disappear. The grunts panicked and began searching the room. It wouldn't be long till they found us. I took the moment of confusion to dig into my backpack. I pulled out items of all kinds but I couldn't find what I was looking for. I saw my grapple gun and pulled it out. It wasn't what I had in mind but I loaded it. I aimed it at the high ceiling and shot the grapple. Just then a grunt bumped the aura and Zorua and I reappeared.

"There they are!" A grunt said. "GET THEM!" A commander ordered . The grapple locked and began retracting. Zorua leaped into the side pouch and attempted to cover us with another illusion. We partially disappeared but the grunts called out their Pokemon. Blasts of all kind were fired. Many missed their target but an ice beam hit my leg and encased it in ice. After we reached the ceiling I called out Archeops. I leaped onto his back and we took off.

"Archeops!" I said. "We need to follow Ghetsis. Then we can find Red!" We flew down the hallway and found Ghetsis entering a room. He shut the door, it was a steel door. It would be hard to get through. I looked back and saw the Grunts flying after us. Landing would be to slow! We had to break the door while flying! I dug through my backpack and searched for anything. A purple ray shot from behind me and shattered the ice on my leg. More blasts were fired. The Golbats and Crobats were using Venoshock! I found a disc labeled TM 68. I placed it in the TM teacher and fired at Archeops. Archeops learned the move. I just hoped it was a good idea. It was a hundred feet to the door.

"Archeops!" I said. "USE….GIGA…..IMPACT!"

Archeops caught on fire. A neon green fire. The door came closer and closer. WIth a huge bang we busted the door down. We flew into the room and knocked over very expensive equipment. Ghetsis looked at us with wide eyes and readied the remote. I looked around the room and noticed a large life support tube with Red in it. I called back Archeops and ran at Ghetsis. He threw down a Pokeball but I jumped the Pokemon and kicked him in the face. I took the remote from him and pressed the button to release Red. The liquid drained and the case opened and Red stepped out. He just stood there with a blank expression on his face. Suddenly a tail knocked my legs out from under me. Ghetsis caught the remote and pressed a button. Red turned to face him and kneeled.

"All hail King Ghetsis." Red said in a robotic voice.

"Red, here is Zapdos." Ghetsis said. Then he handed him a Pokeball. "Catch Moltres and then go to point SL."

I rose to my feet just in time to see Red take off on his Charizard. I gritted my teeth then spun around and punched Ghetsis in the face.

"How did you escape prison?" I asked impatiently."Tell me. NOW!"

Ghetsis laughed and then he began to explain. "I Decoyed them. I tricked N into coming to the prison, saying I was in pain. Then I switched places with him!"

I called out Archeops again then took off. Ghetsis was smarter then I remembered. I had to find Red and defeat him before he completed Ghetsis's plan!


	8. Chapter 8

I flew at the speed of sound. Chasing after Red, Pikachu sat on his shoulder and blasted electricity at me. After many corkscrews and Loop De Loops Pikachu decided he couldn't hit me. Red flew in intense maneuvers in an attempt to shake me off his trail. Soon a huge Mountain came into view. Red turned his head back and noticed we had almost caught him. He tapped Charizard's head and he breathed out smoke. Soon the smog had filled the air and Red was no where in sight. I landed Archeops in front of the cave mouth then called him back into his Pokeball. Then I began climbing on the outside of the cave. Soon I was on a level side of the mountain with a hole in the side. I looked around. The mountain would only get steeper. I climbed in the hole and looked at the inside of the cave. I called out Darman and we paced around climbing up slopes and ladders. Soon we came to a chamber full of red rock.

"Darman use Rock Smash and break through that wall!"

Darman's fist caught fire and he broke through the wall. The chamber on the other side was boiling hot. Lava oozed from multiple rocks, and on the very center rock sat a bird. It was giant. All of a sudden a flash of light came from behind. Red was here. He jumped over me but I grabbed his jacket and pulled him back down to the ground. Soon we were wrestling on the floor over control of the Pokeball in Red's hand. Charizard flew towards Red to help but Darman tackled him out of mid air. Moltres began to reheat. Its eyes opened a little bit, Red pushed me and threw the Pokeball. Darman shot a fireball and destroyed it. The heat fully awakened Moltres. He caught fire and began to flap his wings. Red kicked me in the gut and through another Pokeball at Moltres. The ball absorbed it but Moltres broke free. Moltres shot a huge fireball at the wall and busted the whole mountain side. It began to take off when Red pulled out another type of Pokeball. Red chucked the ball and it's purple top reflected all the light. The ball absorbed Moltres and clicked to show it was captured. I could see the design more clearly now. It was a Master Ball! Red and I dashed forward to retrieve the ball. I dived and knocked the ball away from him. Red and I both stood up and raced for the ball again. I clicked my tongue and Zorua created an illusion of more master balls. Red began sorting through the hundreds of frauds. Zorua pointed her paw at one on the left. I reached down and realized that I had just got moltres! Red kicked me in the back and grabbed Moltres's master ball. Then he leaped onto Charizard and flew out the gap. I called back Darman and called out Archeops. I boarded then flew after Red. Charizard breathed out more of the thick smoke but I got low and avoided it. Red flew into the top hole in the mountain and I followed. When I landed inside I realized I was at some sort of shrine. Red stood inside a circle with three triangle in it. He placed each of the legendary birds balls on a triangle. Then he pulled out three items. A magnet, a piece of Charcoal, and a shard of Nevermeltice. The three items glowed and then combined into one large sphere of light. The three balls spun around the sphere and a huge jet of water shot into the air.

An earsplitting cry rang through the air as a massive creature descended into the cave. A maniacal laugh came from behind. It was Ghetsis!  
"NOW IT IS MY TURN TO RULE!"

The earth began to shake as the creature landed. Ghetsis pulled out another device and stretched towards the monster. I ran forward but Red tackled me midway.

"BEHOLD MY POWER! I HAVE CAPTURED LUGIA!"

Lugia bowed his head as Ghetsis held his arms out.

"First Kanto, then the world!"

"All hail Ghetsis!" Red chanted. He bowed down.

I was too late. Ghetsis had captured Lugia!


	9. Chapter 9

The grunts watched in awe as Lugia bowed to Ghetsis. Ghetsis walked forward and leaped onto Lugia. The wings beat up and down faster and faster. I knew I only had one chance. I reached into my backpack and pulled out the two objects I needed. The grunts surrounded me on Ghetsis's order. I felt adrenaline run through me as I threw the two stones into the air. The white stone caught fire and the black stone electrified itself. Zekrom and Reshiram emerged and attacked the grunts. Amidst the chaos, Red released Charizard and began breathing fire at Zekrom. Zekrom's tail spun and it crackled with electricity. A huge surge of energy lifted him off the ground and he crashed into Charizard. Charizard landed and electricity jumped around his body for a second. I leaped on top of Archeops and took off. Lugia rose to the top of the cavern and prepared for a quick leave.

"Quick Archeops use Acrobatics!" I commanded.

Archeops flew dangerously close to Lugia's underside. Then he collided against the underside then flew up and bounced off the other parts repeatedly. Lugia roared and breathed out a fierce gust of wind which almost blew me off Archeops.

"Rock Slide!" I yelled over the wind.

Archeops shot up and sliced the top of the cave. Massive boulders fell down in waves pelting Lugia and almost knocking Ghetsis off.

"Now finish it with Acrobatics!"

Archeops flew down and pelted Lugia repeatedly. At the last shot I leaped off and kicked Ghetsis in the face, knocked him off Lugia. Red flew in from under and caught him. I crawled to Lugia's head and pulled at the machine on his forehead.

"Archeops! Help me! Use Hyper Beam!"

A multi colored beam shot from Archeops's forehead and onto the machine. The machine began to glow as it was heated to an extreme temperature. Lugia attempted to struggle free but Reshiram and Zekrom held it in place. I let go of the machine and looked at my burned hands.

"For Kanto." I thought. "And the world!"

I ripped at the burning metal and yanked it off Lugia's head. Lugia regained full consciousness and flew straight up. I attempted to grab on but when I made contact my hands blistered all over. So I fell off I looked around, one minute lasted for years. I saw my Archeops diving at Ghetsis at Red. I saw a machine fall from the Charizard and I saw Lugia disappear forever. All of a sudden Red's pupils grew to a normal size and he pushed Ghetsis of the Charizard and flew towards me. Seconds before impact he pulled me onto Charizard and kept flying. The three balls on the shrine exploded and the birds were free. Reshiram and Zekrom let out a final fusion blast and changed back into their stone form. Then the shrine exploded and the Rocket grunts fled from Mt. Silver. Red landed and called back Charizard.

"I.." He started speaking. "Am…. Sorry…. It...has...been… a...long...time...since...I...have..had...control..of..my... mind…" Then all of a sudden his eyes lit up.

"I remember now!" He said. "How is my mother doing?"

"Fine." I said. "She was worried about you."

"Now." He said. "Every Pokemon in Kanto is known. At last I can return home. Please, come with me, at least until you heal."

"Yes." I said. "Thank you."

Red nodded then he snapped his fingers. Archeops flew down to him and waited for me to board him. Then he called out Charizard.

"Race you to Pallet town." He said. Grinning from ear to ear.


	10. Chapter 10

3 weeks later my burns had fully healed. The Prof. was throwing a major party for completing the Pokedex. I was sitting in a tree chatting with Red about Pokemon.

"Why do Pokemon listen to you like that? You are only the 2nd person I have only seen do that." I asked.

"Well." Red said. "I have a deep connection with each and every Pokemon I meet. Be friendly, even if they are not. By the way, who else can speak to Pokemon like I do?"

"N." I said. "He was raised by them. But then he was only shown humans hurting them so he misunderstood and attempted to "liberate" all Pokemon."

"Interesting." He said. "So what do you spend most of your time on?"

"Helping the world." I said as long as it's for good pay. With the exception of you and your mom. You guys deserved special help."

All of a sudden my phone buzzed. The vacation in Kanto was over. It was time for my next quest.

"So you're leaving now?" Red asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I will be sure to visit. By the way, if you are ever interested you could be a great help to my jobs. We would split the cash 50 50."

"Sorry Black." Red said. "I work for to help people, not for money."

With that I left. I flew off towards my next job. This one wouldn't be easy either.


End file.
